Don't Befriend the Enemy!
by YaYa920
Summary: This story was deleted before the last chapter was able to be posted. and only the last chapter will be posted for the sake of my readers.


**A/N: Hey! So I got deleted for having original characters. Wow, it's been SO long! Lol. So about how many weeks ago? The people who responded to my email got to read this chapter and a preview of the sequel! Yeahh...but since you guys didnt respond you dont get to! muahhaha. PLEASE go to jonasbrothersfanfiction dot net for my story because thats where I prefer you review. Sing up if you havent! Its WAY better than FF and they wont delete you! Ha! I'll on there more that I will FF. I'm still posting the sequel here only because some people havent heard. SO THANKS if you are a regular reader of my story! and look out for the sequel. Info about it at the end of this chapter.**

**Here is the hopefully LONG awaited LAST CHAPTER of Don't Befriend the Enemy!**

**Age update: **_**Miley, Lily, Janelle, Carminia, Talisa, Morgan, Shelby, Nick, Oliver, Jake – 18**_

_**Joe – 21**_

_**Kevin – 23**_

**Title: The Typical Storybook Ending**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

_**November 23, 2010**_

_**3 years later.**_

**No POV**

"Happy Birthday Miley!" the whole gang exclaimed when she walked in.

"Oh my gosh guys! You didn't have to do this!" Miley exclaimed with obvious shock written on her face.

"Of course we had to!" Talisa exclaimed running up and hugging her.

Miley suddenly realized something and turned to Nick who rushed her there.

"So my dad didn't really trip up the stairs?"

Nick shook his head "No" he laughed

"Your mean!" Miley yelled and shoved Nick into Kevin.

"Heyyy, no shoving. Couldn't you think of anything better Nick?" Kevin said

"I couldn't think of anything that would get her here faster!"

"Get over it! You're 18 now!" Janelle exclaimed

"Exactly, plus you'll _love_ the gift I got you." Carminia said

"_Please_ don't tell me it's another over priced designer shoe." Joe said in a gay voice with his hand on his hip and stuck it out.

That sent everybody in a fit of giggles

"Wow, my boyfriend's a gay guy." Lily joked, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Jake and Morgan walked up to me hand in hand and each gave me a hug.

"You know, three years ago I would have never guessed that I'd be here at your birthday party when I first met you." Jake said

"Oh god, don't remind me of my first impression!" Miley groaned

"Dude, that was hilarious." Kevin said laughing at the memory

When you stumbled out the bathroom, if I didn't know better I would have thought it was real." Shelby said

"I believed it." Morgan laughed

"Wow, three years ago…we were crazy!" Carminia said

"And evil." Kevin said

"Not mention trying to steal our boyfriends." Shelby said

"Don't push it." Carminia replied giving everybody a look.

"All that matters is that we're all here…" Joe said

"All friends" Talisa continued

"And we're here to celebrate Miley's birthday!" Nick exclaimed

_We all can tell that everybody is happy. Which they are. Miley as Hannah Montana is working on an album with the Jonas Brothers. Hannah wears a way shorter wig and has a Victoria Beckam style to it. She's a complete trendsetter on the red carpet alongside the brothers of three. All couples are together and happy, of course not without little bumps on the road and they're amazingly not Morgan, Carminia nor Janelle. Nothing can break them apart.(yet) Most of the gang graduated high school that year._

**

* * *

**

December 14 , 2010

**Lily's POV**

I had a date with Joe tonight. I was at Miley and Nick's house, yeah, that was Nick's birthday present; a freaking house! More like a house for the whole gang since we're here all the time anyway. Don't worry their completely responsible, they have their separate rooms.

"Is this dress good?" I said twirling in a sparkly turquoise mini dress with simple ruffles at the end. I kind of grew out the whole skater tomboy thing by senior year.

"Lily, that looks amazing, add these boots." Miley said handing my white _Italian_ ankle boots, the top part has about an inch fold. I grabbed them quickly.

"I love being Hannah Montana's best friend" I sighed happily

"And I love being Hannah!" Miley laughed "Alright check."

I walked up to her and spun a few more times.

"Perfect! Have fun on your date!" Miley said when there was a doorbell.

"See ya later Miles!" I said making my way down the stairs that looked to me like it started out wide and narrowed till the bottom. I think it's unsafe.

**(A/N: BTW Talisa said the exact thing about Carminia's stairs. Lol it was funny.)**

I opened the door and there was a guy holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Lily Truscott?" he said

"Yeah that's me."

He handed me the flowers and said "Mr. Jonas has a very special evening for you."

Then the man stepped to the side and I gasped "A limo?!" Wow, he went all out this time.

"Yes ma'am I will be driving you to the location."

"Okay." I shrugged and went to the limo.

After a while I noticed we were at a concert hall. Where Miley had a near death experience and almost got ran over but Nick pushed her.

I was helped out of the limo "Where do I go?"

"Just walk in and you'll for sure know where to go." He smiled

"Ok." I mumbled and pushed open the door and immediately saw a trail of more lilies, I followed it to the dressing room I remembered from a long time ago. I looked inside and saw Joe in a tux holding a guitar. He smiled at me and started playing When You Look Me In the Eyes.

A huge grin was on my face when I realized what he was doing. He was recreating the time he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I walked and sat where I was three years ago.

"…_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes…"_ Joe finished

"Joe, that was awesome." I smiled and gave him a kiss and hugged him.

"You look beautiful as always." Joe said

"Thanks" I blushed

"Wanna eat?"

"Of course." I replied looking at the beautiful and romantic table setting on my left.

We sat, the food looked great. But it looked better _on_ something else. I smiled and scooped up some food.

"Hey Joe?" I said

"Yeah?" He replied looking up.

At that moment I flung the food at his face landing perfectly on his left cheek. His jaw dropped.

"Lily Truscott!" he exclaimed, I bursted out laughing and ran for the door when he ran toward me

I felt his arms wrap around my stomach and I feel my feet lift off the ground.

"Ahh! Joe put me down!" I squealed. Stupid strong boyfriend.

"Nope, it's revenge time!" He laughed, swinging me around. We landed sideways on the couch laughing.

When the giggles subsided I turned around and stuck out my bottom lip at him and looked at him from under my eyelashes. "Aww, I'm sorry hun, I just had to do it."

"It's alright" he mumbled the gasped and pointed behind me. "Look!"

I turned my head "What?" I looked behind me but saw nothing weird. Confused I turned my head back around to him and my lips crashed into him. I pulled back and gasped "Sneaky!"

He smiled proudly "That's me."

I laughed at his expression "And that's who I love"

He pushed a blond hair strand away from my face, "I love you too." his eyes flashed with a funny glint. "I'll be back."

"Uh…alright." I said bbut by the time I was done saying that he turned to leave the room.

I played with the hem of my dress and looked around. He placed everything almost the same as before, only difference is the table in the middle of the room. He even put the same colored 'Lola' wig on the couch from when he pulled it off to hiss me. It was carefully planned. I don't know how he remembered all of this.

Joe hopped in. No really, hopped.

"Joe…WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU WEARING?!" I exclaimed

"A bunny suit." Joe smiled

"I can tell…why?" I said slowly, fully weirded out; and that's saying something.

"Alright give me your hand" he said. I stood up and stuck out me palm.

"Okay so there is a bunny, me; and I really wanna cross this river." He said and drew an invisible line on my palm.

"Uhhuh…"

"This river is really wide, so if I try to swim I can drown, I cant fly…"

And he went on and on about different conclusions that don't work.

"So how are you going to cross the river?" I asked

He looked up confused "Huh?"

I raised and eyebrow "How are you doing to cross?" I repeated

"Oh, I don't know, I just wanted to hold your hand." He replied

"Why?" I laughed

"Because I wanted to do this…" he got down on one knee.

I gasped. _No way, no way, no way!!_

"Lillian Truscott, I ask for your hand for this very occasion because I wanted to ask you something that can change our lives forever. Lily, when you're 21 years of age, will you be my wife and marry me?" Joe said smiling the whole time.

"Oh my Jonas." I said in shock "Joe, you're in a bunny suit proposing to me, and that's the way only my Joe would do; and I love that Joe so much. Yes, I will marry you."

He grinned and slipped a beautiful heart diamond ring on my left ring finger.

"Wow, that's pretty…" I said lamely, admiring the ring. I jumped into his arms once he stood up. I pulled away quickly spitting out fur from the bunny suit.

"Oh, sorry." He said pulling off the bunny suit. Don't worry, he's wearing his suit under. He grabbed my chin, making me look at him. Then we kissed passionately.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

**Miley's POV**

Nick and I were both watching a movie…okay we weren't watching the movie, just sitting there…_fine!_ Alright! We were in a full blown makeout session! _Shut up._

"_AHEM."_ Said a voice behind me. Oh no…I know that voice. Nick and I flew apart to the opposite ends of the couch.

"Hi daddy…" I said awkwardly.

"Mmhm… vents have ears." he said in his natural southern twang stronger than usual.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, turning to me.

"It means if he doesn't hear us talking he would probably strangle you." I shrugged

Nick's eyes widened

"Right dad?" I said looking up

"Yeah bud!" he smiled

That answer sent Nick into a coughing fit. My dad hit Nick's back in an attempt for him to stop coughing.

"Miles come over here" my dad said walking into the kitchen

I followed my dad and as I passed Nick I patted his curls softly. He was just recovering from his coughing. _Poor Nick_.

"Yesss daddy?" I said innocently

"Uhhuh. Bud the only time I'll ever let you kiss him is when your married." He laughed

My jaw dropped "but dad! That's not fair! I don't think I'm anywhere _near_ to getting married-" in mid sentence I threw my arm behind be to point at the area Nick was at. Only to hit something.

I flipped around and saw Nick on one knee holding up a little velvet box.

I gasped and froze "Whoa." _Is this really happening?_

I discreetly pinched my arm. _Ow. Yep I'm awake._

Nick smiled the smile I loved and spoke words I dreamed of since I was a little miss rodeo girl.

"Miley, I remember clearly the day you made the first move by pushing Janelle away and kissing me. I remember when I pushed you out of a trucks way, then told you for the first time that I loved you. You've been through a lot with me. I want to go through a lot more with you. You are the true love of my life. Miley Ray Stewart, will you give me the honor of being your husband? Will you marry me?" Nick opened the velvet box and revealed a beautiful pink diamond cut in a simple heart shape "When you're 21." He added

Tears brimmed my eyes "Yes!" I squealed jumping up and down then suddenly paused "No wait. That's a _heck_ yes!"

Nick slip the ring onto my left ring finger and stood up. "sorry, that speech sounded generic."

"It was perfect." I assured him. I pulled him into a passionate kiss and hug.

Then I remembered my dad. I turned around and saw my dad's back to us and he was sniffling.

"Dad?" I questioned walking infront of him "Your crying!"

"No I'm not darlin' I just…got some…tarragon in my eye." He replied wiping his eyes quickly.

I laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. "if you say so daddy. Were you in this?"

He asked me for permission about a week ago." He whispered

"Joe's in it too." Nick smiled "Kind of."

"Huh? How?" I said pulling away from the hug.

"OH, you'll see. You'll get a call from her any minute now." My _fiancée_ replied. _Oh man, Imma love saying that._

"Okay." I said. Then right on time my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said in a sing song voice

"Miley oh my god! The most amazing thing happened to me!" Lily yelled

"Oh wow Lily! No need to yell in my ear!" I exclaimed

"Sorry! But Miley, Joe asked me to marry him! I said yes!"

Next thing we knew we were both jumping and screaming.

**

* * *

**

Nick's POV

After the screamfest with Lily. Miley said Joe and Lily were coming over. Bet for more screaming. It's understandable, I'm screaming too…in my head.

Miley's dad ran out during the screaming saying his ears were ringing.

"Hey Nick? What about Kevin and Talisa?" Miley asked

The smile I had on my face dropped. "Honestly I don't know. He didn't wand to be a part of the plan. No questions asked, we just respected his decision." I said

"That's kind of weird" Miley said "Isn't he the one who's older, who said he wanted to get married young."

"Yeah but I don't know, he just wasn't acting like the same Kevin at the time."

_Ding dong_

I shrugged and walked to the door with Miley following me. I opened the door and Lily immediately shot out to hug me.

"Nick, you and your brother are awesome!" Lily exclaimed then made her way to Miley. Let the screaming begin. But that thought made me smile instead of grimace and search for ear plugs.

"Dude, you're smiling like an idiot." Joe said suddenly making me jump the slightest bit.

"_Dude,_ you interrupted my glow of happiness."

"Glow of happiness?" Joe snickered

"Hey, aren't you happy?" I questioned

"Of course. I just wonder if Kevin is…" Joe replied

**

* * *

**

Next day

**Talisa's POV**

All the girls were at Miley and Nick's house. Lily and Miley had an announcement. All men are kicked out.

"Tell us already! I'm dying over here!" Morgan exclaimed

"Yeah stop holding us off!" Shelby and I said in unison

"Wait you guys aren't pregnant right?" Carminia said

"No!" Miley exclaimed throwing a pillow at her. When she threw the pillow, I saw something shine on her left hand.

I gasped "No way!"

Lily looked at me and realized I figured it out. Both girls beamed and pulled out their left hands showing off beautiful rings.

"You're getting married!" we all exclaimed except Lily and Miley who said "we're"

"They planned it out. Same time, same day." Lily said

"Nick got my dad in on it." Miley said "It was a brother thing"

"Joe proposed in a bunny suit" Lily laughed

"Of course he would do something like that." Carminia scoffed

"That's so Joe!" Janelle gushed "Oh that rhymes!"

Morgan laughed at Janelle's easily sidetracked mind.

I shot up and ran to them, then hugged them both tightly. "Congrats!"

"Thank you!" the exclaimed in unison

Then I realized something "You said it's a brother thing?" I frowned

Both their faces dropped "Talisa…" Miley started

"What about Kevin?" I interrupted

Lily looked down "He didn't wanna be a part of it."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I mumbled

"No way, I'm sure Kevin has a good reason why; maybe he didn't want it to be a brother thing, maybe he wants to cook up something more romantic." Miley said

"Romantic is Kevin's last name." I said smiling softly

"Exactly, now let's celebrate!" Lily said

"Oh my god! Miley, do you have salad? I cant eat all these carbs." Janelle said holding up a hotdog.

"P.F.F.T. I can" Carminia scoffed and grabbed the hotdog. Janelle smacked her arm. "Ow!"

I rolled my eyes "You guys are so weird."

"Oh I'm sure they know." Shelby laughed

"And I'm sure I'm gonna be insane if they don't stop arguing about carbs! Just let her have a dang Twinkie once in a while!: Morgan exclaimed.

"I've been there." I sighed

"The thing is-" Lily started

"-Lily and I are getting married, we're all friends-" Miley continued

"-and we're all happy." I ended.

**A/N: OH DANG! DON'T BEFRIEND THE ENEMY IS DONE!**

**The sequel is named, They Befriended the Enemy. Haha, anybody could have guessed that sequel title. Wow, I'm so creative(insert sarcasm here). **

**Here's the summary that will be shown:**

_**Sequel to Don't Befriend the Enemy! It's been three years, and still friends with the enemies. Niley and Loe get married, or not? What about Talisa and Kevin? Enemies still have a plot to destroy them, they are out for revenge.**_

**So as some of you may know...I SUCK at proofreading. Lol.**

**I'm crazy busy this school year so try not to expect my weekly update like usual. I'm so sorry about that, please be patient with me and my lack of multitasking.**

**Next week this story will be on FF and JBFFA. Hopefully you will review on JBFFA instead of FF. Because I'm PRETTY sure this will be deleted again so i dont suggest you review here. If I do get deleted again then I will only post on the other site.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Read it. Loved it. So review!**

**- J.Ann**

* * *


End file.
